Darth Nihilus
"So what? Any power is worth taking if it satisfies my hunger. You still have much to learn." ~ Nihilus to Darth Kalem in Darth Nihilus Meets a Worthy Adversary. Darth Nihilus is an extremely powerful Sith Lord who has appeared multiple times in Terrachaoverse: The Broken Realm. He was once a normal man, but after surviving the activation of the Mass Shadow Generator, he has truly become a monster. More presence than flesh, he has made his mark on the series as one of the most powerful villains on the show. Appearance Little is known of what Nihilus looked like when he was a Human, but it's believed that he had coiled black hair tied finely behind his head. In his Ghost form, Nihilus wears an ominous white mask with two vertical red streaks running up the eyes. There is also a metal strip running down the middle of the mask. He also wears black robes, an angular hood, a belt, gloves, & a long, jagged cape. He also carries with him a Star-Brand lightsaber, ignited with a crimson red blade. Because of his current state, all you will find under those robes is nothing. Granted, he wears armor underneath the robes, but Nihilus is no longer a being of flesh. His soul has attached to his robes, mask, & armor, giving off the illusion that he is a normal humanoid, yet he is not. History Thousands of years ago, Nihilus was born on the planet Malachor. His real name is unknown. Almost nothing is known about his early life, but what is known is that he had a family at some point. He was present, although not involved, during the climax of the Mandalorian Wars in the year 3960, B.C. The Jedi named Meetra Surik gave command to use the superweapon known as the Mass Shadow Generator on Malachor, killing almost everything on the planet & rendering the Jedi victorious. Nihilus survived the activation of the superweapon, but had lost everything. His family, friends, & his will to live had vanished. His emotions led him to a state of hunger, where he had unintentionally begun to absorb the souls of those he came in contact with. From that moment on, Nihilus knew that he had ascended past a mortal man, but others started to become aware of this, as well. 4 years later, the Sith Lord, Darth Traya found Nihilus after sensing a Wound in the Force, which just happened to be him. Traya convinced Nihilus to join her & learn the ways of the Sith so that his hunger could be satisfied. From this moment on, he became known as Darth Nihilus. Alongside him was another Sith Lord whom Traya would train named Darth Sion. Each of them had their own unique titles; Traya was the Lord of Betrayal, Sion was the Lord of Pain, & Nihilus was the Lord of Hunger. Together, they were the Sith Triumvirate. Upon becoming a Sith Lord, Nihilus donned an ominous mask & dark robes to create the frightening image he is recognized by. Darth Nihilus would grow stronger & stronger with the Force rather quickly, becoming so powerful that he could drain entire planets of life. His physical body would be so ravaged by the Dark Side, he had to use the Force to contain his soul within his mask, armor, & robes, becoming a Force Ghost while still remaining in the living world. He & Sion both agreed to disagree with Traya's ideas on how to destroy the Jedi Order; their idea was to just kill the Jedi outright, while Traya wanted a slower & more calculated approach. In 3955, Nihilus & Sion would combine their powers to sever Traya from the Force & assume control of the Sith Triumvirate, which at this point was just the Sith Duo. Nihilus & Sion would work together to reorganize the Sith Order & recruit dozens of Sith Assassins & Marauders. 3 years later, the Sith would execute the First Jedi Purge, which eradicated nearly the entire Jedi Order from the universe. Nihilus in particular drained the planet Katarr of its life-forms, taking its only survivor, a Miraluka named Visas Marr, as his Shadow Hand aboard his spaceship, the Ravager. After the Jedi were destroyed, Nihilus & Sion went their separate ways, as they had both done their part in accomplishing their grand plan. Also, Nihilus created his own Sith Holocron at some point in time. But hope was not lost for the Jedi. The following year, Jedi Master Atris teamed up with the former Darth Traya, now known as Kreia, as well as the Mandalorians to formulate a plan to defeat the Sith Duo. They found someone named Meetra Surik, a Jedi in exile who was also a Wound in the Force, just like Nihilus. In fact, Nihilus could sense her presence from lightyears away, so he went Visas to defeat whoever was emanating such power. However, Meetra managed to defeat Visas & convinced her to turn to the Light Side. Nihilus would later sense more Force energy back on Malachor, & traveled to it in his ship hoping there would be more Jedi to kill, but it was all a trap. Meetra was placed there by Kreia as bait, using her special Force abilities to deceive Nihilus. Meetra would team up with Visas & engaged Nihilus in an epic battle, but Nihilus proved to be too strong for both of them. However, when Nihilus tried to use Force Drain on Meetra, it wouldn't work; she was immune to it. Then came in Mandalore the Preserver, the current ruler of Mandalor, who also joined the battle. The three would ultimately defeat Nihilus. Realizing there was no Force energy to drain on here, Nihilus' ghostly body began to dissipate, with his mask, armor, & robes being the only thing left as his spirit would go dormant inside of them. Darth Sion was also defeated by Meetra Surik after Nihilus' defeat. Whatever remained of Darth Nihilus would be preserved on the planet Korriban, home of the ancient Sith, where he would remain dormant for millennia. It wouldn't be until the year 2015 A.D. when Darth Nihilus would finally make a comeback. On October 31st, an Imperial Sith Lord named Darth Skotádi had traveled to Korriban to retrieve Nihilus' mask, which was all that was left of him. His armor had rusted & his clothes turned to dust. Returning to Earth, Skotádi placed the mask upstairs in the house of the Almighty Tallest, & its location was kept a secret. On December 13th, Skotádi was visited by the former Jedi, Narik Dezoalis, who calls himself Kalem. He wanted to find the mask of Darth Nihilus, so he sought out Darth Skotádi, as he is a collector of ancient Sith artifacts. Skotádi told him where it was, assuring him that they were the only ones who knew of its location. Skotádi didn't mention Dan's name because he didn't want Kalem to know he was with the Irken Empire. Kalem found the mask & took it out of its cabinet. He performed an ancient Sith ritual which required him to put a drop of his blood onto the mask & say a chant in the Sith language. Upon doing so, the mask started to shake. Reality itself trembled as Darth Nihilus had returned. Kalem explained that he awoke Nihilus so he could learn the ways of the Dark Side from him. He also promised that he would have enough Force energy to sustain himself. Nihilus could sense the darkness from within Kalem. He already knew that this young man had fallen from the Light Side to achieve true power. Nihilus officially declared him to be known henceforth as Darth Kalem. Meanwhile in the basement, the current Jedi Grand Master, Lord Ferronidas, could sense Nihilus' return, but didn't really know that it was him. Nihilus was able to partially block Ferronidas from sensing him before he & Kalem would go to Korriban. Over the course of 5 days on Korriban, Nihilus would begin teaching Kalem the ways of the Sith, & Kalem learned very well. On that 5th day, Nihilus sensed an opportunity to steal more Force energy on planet Earth, but kept Kalem close behind in case he needed backup, but Nihilus didn't keep him too close. At the Fall Residence, Nihilus would find the recently anointed Jedi Knight, Stupid Mickey, & was ready to steal his Force energy. But Mickey was prepared. He ignited his lightsaber with a glowing green hue, as Nihilus would brandish his own saber with a fearsome crimson glow. The two would engage in a lightsaber duel, clashing their sabers in a heated battle. Mickey was fighting for his life, running out of options as the Dark Lord of the Sith was too powerful for him. Mickey politely asked Nihilus to wait as he would take his Stupendous Pills to become Stupendous Mickey. Nihilus let him do this, as he was merely playing with his food. After the transformation was over, they continued their battle, with Mickey almost matching the Sith Lord's strength, but Nihilus gained the upper hand once again by de-wielding Mickey & overwhelming him with a torrent of Force Lightning. Mickey fell to the couch as Nihilus was about to use Force Drain & kill him for good. But right at the nick of time, Darth Kalem finally found Nihilus after getting sidetracked, telling him that Mickey's power isn't worth absorbing. Nihilus tried to argue, but Kalem offered him something better; a whole city to steal souls from. Nihilus understood his apprentice & left with him. He also took Mickey's saber by accident, but put it back moments later. MORE TO BE ADDED SOON Personality To be added Powers & Abilities Physical: Ghostly strength, ghostly speed, invulnerability, immortality, intangibility, invisibility, skilled swordsmanship, knowledge of forms 2, 5, 6, & 7 of lightsaber combat, flight, levitation Special: The Force, Force Lightning, Force Drain, Force Sense, Farsight, Force Resistance, Force Scream, Dark Healing, Dark Rage, Sith Meditation, reality warping, telekinesis, soul manipulation, Planetary Omnicide, Force Sever (in conjunction with Darth Sion) Weaknesses Nihilus is called the Lord of Hunger for a good reason; he feeds off of other people's souls. He needs to absorb one's life-force to sustain his own. If there is no one to feed from, he will starve & go into a state of hibernation, where his ghostly body will dissolve into his mask, armor, & robes, entering a state of dormancy. This is what happened when he was defeated by Meetra Surik thousands of years ago. Gallery To be added Trivia To be added Filmography Category:Characters Category:Reoccurring Characters Category:Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Undead Category:Ghosts Category:Force Wielders Category:Sith Category:Dark Lords of the Sith Category:Lords Category:Ancient Category:Male Category:Monsters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Cosmic Horror Category:Abstract Entities Category:Gods Category:Demigods